Quem ousaria nos culpar?
by Aoi Megami-chan
Summary: Enfim, o 3º cap. S vcs gostarem, também podem dar idéias, vou avaliar seu uso. Por enquanto eh K e Drama, mas pode mudar, ainda não sei como vai terminar, huhuhuh, pobre Sesshy...
1. Alucinações

**WOULD ANYONE DARE TO BLAME US?**

**C.1 - Alucinações**

Há dias andavam a rumo incerto com velocidade maior que o habitual. A região era deserta e o sol estava extenuante. O Taiyoukai caminhava a passos rápidos, fisionomia e elegância impassíveis, beleza intangível, quase divina. Ia à frente guiando o grupo com tal altivez que não deixava escapar sinal mínimo de desânimo, cansaço ou calor, indícios de uma fraqueza que abominava.

Acompanhava de perto um youkai de pequeno porte, preocupado em não ficar para trás, enquanto puxava pelo arreio um espécime de dragão de duas cabeças. Ambos jah andavam com certo desânimo e muito suados, mas temerosos demais para reclamar ou questionar o destino que os aguardava.

Mais atrás e um pouco distraída, ia uma jovem humana, que buscava ao redor pequenas distrações que lhe amenizassem as sensações de calor, cansaço e fome, que a cada passo aumentavam, porém em vão: a paisagem desértica em pleno verão não tem muito o que oferecer aos olhos, e logo ela perderia a batalha...

_"Ai, que calooor... Hhmmm... Minha barriga 'tá roncando... Meus olhos doem, há horas estamos nesse sol impiedoso... Minha cabeça dói também, e não tem nada por aqui... Nem mesmo um tronco seco... Sesshomaru-samaa... Por que temos que andar tanto? Aonde o senhor nos deseja levar? Que sede..._

_Nee, Sesshomaru-sama... Mal te posso ver, pfeh... O sol a reluzir em teus prateados cabelos me ofusca os olhos... Mas gosto de ver-te assim... Tão elegante... Tão forte..."_

Os olhos de Rin-chan começavam a embaçar e seus passos a retardar, trôpegos. As lágrimas, há anos adormecidas, começavam a surgir para umedecer-lhe os cansados orbes castanhos. Sua respiração pesava cada vez mais, bem como suas pernas, que já a obrigavam a arrastar os chinelos.

_"Com o reflexo do sol ficas tão radiante... Combina tanto com tua beleza..."_

- Nee... - disse, quase que num sussurro rouco, enquanto as lágrimas iniciavam o percurso que a gravidade lhes impunha, misturando-se com as trilhas de suor já existentes em seu ovalaso rosto. A pequena palavra lhe escapara sem que percebesse, em seus desvarios, chamando a atenção do Lorde das Terras do Oeste, que parou curioso.

_" Sesshomaru-sama... Estou tão cansada... Meu Lorde parou? Por quê?"_

- Sessho... maru-sama? - estreitou os olhos para tentar vê-lo melhor, sem saber que pronunciara o nome de seu tutor, enquanto as lágrimas, embebidas de suor, respingavam já o kimono que usava. A sanidade lhe fugia enquanto se forçava a seguir aquele que a acolheu.

Ouvindo-a chamar tão sofridamente, voltou-se para sua protegida para enfim perceber-lhe as lágrimas, que lhe fugiram ao olfato já muito acostumado ao cheiro azedo e também salgado do suor de seus seguidores.

_"Estás a me olhar? Nossa... Quanto brilho... Estou certamente a sonhar... Por isso estás a me olhar, e posso ver-te tão luminoso... Meu Lorde é um Deus... para mim... em meus sonhos... Mas estou tão cansada... acho que..."_

O sorriso que lhe surgira ao rosto em devaneios se perdia, como seu olhar, naquela claridade imensa, dando espaço a uma expressão desanimada, enquanto deixava escapar sua sentença final:

- ... não agüento... mais... - esboçou um último sorriso ao pronunciar a última palavra e perder os sentidos.

Fora essa a primeira vez que a vira reclamar. De um salto a amparou, antes que seu delicado corpo se precipitasse por completo ao chão. Pôde então sentir quão quentes estavam sua face e sua respiração. Apressado em alcançar seu destino e acostumado à resistência da menina, esquecera-se de que era apenas humana, e por isso frágil. Ficou ainda algum tempo parado, a contemplar aquela singela criatura mantida entre seu braço e sua armadura, enquanto pensava palavras de culpa e avaliava a situação dela... Insolação.

- Jaken!

- Sssssssssessshomaru-ssssssama? - Perguntou de um susto o pequeno demônio verde.

- Continue guiando sempre nessa direção. - Disse friamente o Lorde, ajeitando sua protegida no colo.

- Sssssssssim, meu Messssstre! - Assentiu com uma reverência, enquanto o outro ia já longe.

----------x----------------------------x-----------------------------x----------

Enquanto isso, em seus delírios, Rin andava feliz atrás do belo Youkai que a protegia. Olhava-o com olhos cheios, imaginando como seria o toque daqueles fios tão prateados... Certamente bem macios... Ela era ainda criança, devia ter seus oito anos. Parou um instante e colheu das belas flores do jardim que os acompanhava à esquerda, três brancas e duas amarelas. Amarelas, mas de um amarelo mais vivo, brilhante, assim como os olhos de seu protetor. Cheirou-as profundamente e, sorrindo, foi ao encontro de seu Lorde.

- Sesshomaru-sama!

Ele parou e ela correu para alcançá-lo, fechando os olhos ao sentir a brisa passar, parando em sua frente. Ao abrir os olhos, encontrou-os com outro par de tom dourado fitando-a com ternura.

- Rin-chan... - disse ele, com um leve sorriso nos lábios, enquanto abaixava e estendia o braço, convidando-a para um abraço. A brisa soprando-lhes pétalas enquanto seus cabelos cintilavam esvoaçantes.

Por um instante ela parou... nunca o vira assim. Mas logo as preocupações se foram e, fechando os olhos, atirou-se a esse tão esperado abraço. Era quente, muito quente. O vento que começou a soprar no sentido em que viajavam era também quente. Ele a ergueu do chão.

- São flores muito bonitas, minha pequenina. Gostei muito, têm um cheiro formidável. - Ele começou a andar carregando-a sentada em seu braço direito.

Com a proximidade do rosto dele, ela reparou que ele estava diferente... Seu rosto era um pouco mais redondo e sua expressão era tranqüila e suave. Seus lábios pareciam gostar de sorrir e seus olhos eram um pouco maiores. E mais reluzentes. Brilhavam alegremente enquanto a carregava. Então reparou que ele não estava de armadura e nem carregava qualquer tipo de arma na cintura. Suas vestes também eram diferentes: usava uma yukata branca com um bordado dourado, em forma de cachorro, na barra. Então reparou que ele não era tão alto. Como podia ser esse o seu Lorde? Era tão diferente! Um pouco assustada, franziu a testa e tentou se desvencilhar de seu braço, deixando cair o pequeno ramalhete que fizera, e sendo surpreendida pela rapidez do reflexo do jovem que a carregava em pegá-lo com a mão esquerda antes que passasse de sua cintura.

- Opa! O que houve pequena? - indagou, com um olhar preocupado. Mas a garota não viu. Permanecia pasma a olhar para aquele braço esquerdo que nunca vira, que acreditara não existir. Abriu um pouco a boca e o encarou, perplexa. O olhar dele estava agora sério. Não frio, mas sério, e se parecia muito com o olhar que às vezes recebia de seu Mestre quando paravam para acampar. - Estás te sentindo bem? - E seu olhar se tornava mais profundo e doce, enquanto ela lutava para entender o que estava acontecendo. - Estás febril... - Constatou o jovem após encostar o dorso da mão esquerda na testa da garota. Então, com um suave sorriso, devolveu as flores e reclinou a menina nos braços, até estar deitada.

Ela fechou os olhos e segurou as flores, enquanto sentia o calor e o conforto que vinham daquele gesto. Sentia-se segura, protegida naqueles braços que outrora poucas vezes pudera sentir. Lembrou-se da primeira vez em que sentira aquele abraço:

_"Sentia muito medo e dor quando fora atacada pelos lobos, mas logo não sentia mais nada além de uma brisa que soprava e um som ao longe seduzindo-a. Mas logo sentiu um corte frio: fora atravessada por uma lâmina fria, que lhe devolveu os sentidos. E então sentia-se cansada, muito cansada. Seu corpo parecia um enorme fardo de arroz. Foi então que sentiu seu pequeno e ferido corpo se afastando do chão e encostando em um corpo quente. Percebeu que alguém a carregara e abriu os olhos para encontrar aqueles belos olhos dourados que visitava diariamente. Sentiu-se imensamente feliz. Por algum motivo sabia que tinha sido ele seu salvador, apesar de não fazer idéia de como ele lhe devolveu a vida. Aquele abraço fora a melhor coisa que já sentira desde a morte de seus pais, então sorriu, antes de adormecer."_

Então adormeceu. Acordou numa escuridão total. Era quente e molhado e sentia-se ser apertada, empurrada, enquanto ouvia batidas fortes de tambor. De repente, um clarão a cegou. Estava frio, erguida no ar, enquanto o sentia seco adentrar-lhe os pulmões. Doía muito e chorou o quanto conseguiu. Foi embrulhada em um pano frio e passada para outra pessoa, que a segurou firme nos braços e sibilou até que se acalmasse em seu colo. Sentiu-se protegida, aquecida e abriu os olhos. Viu formarem-se aos poucos duas pepitas de ouro reluzentes numa imensidão de branco. As pepitas se aproximaram, fitando-a, e pode perceber um manto prateado emoldurar aquele rosto pálido onde brilhavam dois sóis. Os lábios rosados em sua frente moveram-se graciosamente, sussurrando palavras que ecoaram em sua mente até serem entendidas:

- Muito prazer, minha pequena Rin. Seja bem vinda a este mundo. - Ao entender as palavras, adormeceu, cansada das fortes experiências que acabara de ter.


	2. Dor, Culpa e Possessividade

**WOULD ANYONE DARE TO BLAME US?**

Muito obrigada a todas por suas reviews. Pyoko-chan, LittlePrincessRin, Jaque-chan e lady-valium.

E mais uma vez não vai rolar nada… Mas conheçam o lado "mole" de Sesshy.

Jah inventei q diabos Sesshomaru pretende fazer.

Okay, okay, jah podem ler... Por favor, postem reviews e dêem sugestões para a historia se tornar mais agradável.

**C.2 - Dor, Culpa e Possessividade**

_"Ela está muito quente... Sim, hoje o sol está ainda mais forte que ontem e não paramos em momento algum desde o amanhecer. Estive tão preocupado comigo mesmo que esqueci que ela é apenas humana... Pobre criança... Devo estar forçando-a demais."_

O Lorde seguia velozmente, carregando a jovem desfalecida contra o peito, enquanto sua mente trabalhava intensamente.

_"Certamente a forcei. Pensei que acelerando o passo chegaríamos mais rápido, mas... Ela é só uma criança humana... Desde que a encontrei ela se esforça para acompanhar meu ritmo, e eu nunca pensei em diminuir o passo... Ela tinha pernas bastante pequenas, mas nunca reclamou de ter que me acompanhar, sempre andei calmo. Nunca me dei ao trabalho de olhar para ela, mas sei que ela sempre me olhava, eu sentia seu olhar. E várias vezes vi como me olha, e todas elas desviei meu olhar. Nunca quis aceitar esse seu olhar doce, seu sorriso sincero... Sempre rejeitei essas fraquezas, e não será agora que aceitarei. Mas... Vendo-te assim, sofrendo, derramando lágrimas, algo dentro de mim insiste que é errado. Algo em mim prefere teu doce sorriso... Minha Rin..."_

- O quê? - Ficou tão surpreso com seu pensamento que parou e olhou para a menina desmaiada.

_"O que deu em mim? Por que chamá-la minha? Ela é apenas uma humana, não é!"_

Ainda parado, olhando fixamente para ela com expressão aborrecida, como se fosse ela a culpada pela sua confusão. Mas abrandou o olhar e voltou a andar, sério.

_"Uma humana. Mas uma humana que EU revivi. Uma humana que ME segue e ME obedece em qualquer circunstância. Uma humana que EU acolhi e protejo. Então talvez eu DEVA considerá-la MINHA. Sim... Ela é MINHA humana. MINHA criança. Minha Rin... Quando poderei ver-te novamente sorrir? Mesmo que eu não retribua, gosto de vê-la sorrir, gosto de seu sorriso. Mostra que, apesar de toda frieza que emano, ela está feliz comigo... Comigo? Não... Ela não pode estar feliz comigo... Não sou eu quem a faz feliz. Ela é feliz porque se sente segura me acompanhando, já que não tem ninguém no mundo, e porque pode brincar com plantas no caminho... Mas isso não explicaria por que ela sorri para mim... Talvez ela queira compartilhar sua alegria... Tola... Não passa de uma humana fraca..."_

Já corria novamente e lançou um olhar doce em direção à garota, mas rapidamente esfriou a expressão e olhou para a frente.

_"Mas eu me importo com esta MINHA humana fraca... Como ela reagiria se ma visse olhar assim? Normalmente basta que eu a olhe para ela sorrir. Será que seu sorriso se tornaria mais luminoso? Não... Acho difícil... Como alguém poderia ter sorriso mais belo que esse? Sim... Mesmo que não saiba, seu sorriso me abraça... Por isso não gosto quando me sorri assim. Não gosto de contatos desnecessários. Não gosto de palavras desnecessárias. Mas acho que ela sabe, ela não fala muito. Ela ri alto e, às vezes, discute tolices com Jaken, mas não procura conversa comigo, não se não julgar indispensável. Observando bem, ela quase nunca conversa comigo, não que me incomode. Mas... Eu sou a pessoa que menos lhe dá atenção, que menos lhe ouve... Será... Será que ela se ressente disso? Será que eu ainda a faço sentir-se só?"_

Seus pensamentos foram interrompidos pelo súbito cheiro de humanos. O sol já estava baixo, quase poente. Chegariam na aldeia ao anoitecer.

_"Talvez fosse melhor não tê-la trazido... Ela certamente estaria bem se eu a tivesse deixado no Castelo. Sim, na próxima vez a deixarei em meu Castelo, nas Terras do Leste. Lá estará segura e confortável."_

Era já noite. Recusava-se a entrar em uma aldeia humana para pedir socorro, mas sua criança lhe era mais cara que seu orgulho. Adentrou velozmente, sem dar chance de os guardas esboçarem qualquer reação, e, alcançando o meio da aldeia, parou... Como buscaria o socorro? Precisaria certamente de um teto, água fresca e comida.

Para sua sorte (ou será que azar?), sua brusca aparição despertou a atenção de aldeões que se preparavam para o recolhimento noturno. Com seu porte atlético, vestuário extravagante, cabelos prateados e a enorme pele a sua volta, era, decerto, um lorde muito rico. Mas a rapidez de sua invasão já o denunciava como inumano, provavelmente youkai. Guardas se aproximavam gritando e brandindo lanças, curiosos se amontoavam à volta, com uma distância notável, e medrosos corriam para suas casa, fechando, em seguida, suas portas.

Parado no meio da praça, de costas para a entrada da aldeia, rosto imerso na escuridão, a mente envolta de pensamentos, o Lorde não se importou com a aglomeração ao seu redor, e, como uma chama se acendendo, um idéia brotou em sua cabeça:

- Miko! - sussurrou em sua constatação - Preciso de uma sacerdotisa.

- Quem diabos você pensa que é? - Vociferou um guarda, um metro atrás do Taiyoukai, apontando-lhe sua irrisória lança como se fosse ameaçadora. Atrás dele, outros sete tremiam com suas lanças tentando esconder o medo com tolas expressões amarradas.

O lorde virou-se bruscamente, sem sair do lugar imerso em trevas, para os guardas, fazendo com que dois caíssem no chão com o susto, desarmados, e provocando gritos assustados dos observadores daquela direção.

- Desejo falar com uma sacerdotisa... Urgente! - Disse o Lorde ao guarda a sua frente, com sua voz calma e fria.

- Exatamente para quê? - uma voz firme, sem traços de medo e certamente feminina, veio do outro lado da praça.

Ainda sem abandonar as trevas, Sesshomaru voltou-se para a voz, encontrando, a uns doze metros, uma sacerdotisa com o olhar fixo nele, segurando firmemente um arco apontando uma flecha em sua direção, e dois monges dois metros à frente dela, segurando ofudas preparados para atacá-lo. Sem pestanejar, o Lorde avançou em direção à Miko, engolindo velozmente seis dos metros que os distanciava.

- Estamos avisando! Não se aproxime! - Bradaram os monges, e, vendo-o avançar mais dois, lançaram-lhe seus feitiços sagrados.

De um salto, o Taiyoukai esquivou-se dos ofudas, alcançando o chão a poucos milímetros da flecha armada da sacerdotisa, que deixou escapar um soluço de susto.

- A garota não se sente bem. - Sesshomaru avançou um passo para a Miko, afrouxando o braço que carregava a pobre menina.

- O quê? - Retrucou a sacerdotisa, pasma, baixando o arco e olhando o rosto rubro e suado da jovem doente.

- Está com insolação. - Respondeu o Lorde, depositando sua criança nos braços da outra - Eu espero aqui.

Atônita, a Miko levou ainda uns segundos antes de lembrar que também era seu dever cuidar dos doentes. Carregou, então, a garota para o templo, a dois metros dali. Sesshomaru ficou observando a porta do templo, enquanto as duas entravam. Os dois monges dirigiram-se, também, ao templo, mas, ao alcançar o Taiyoukai, este disse, com seu tom de voz mais tenebroso:

- Nem pensem em acompanhá-las.

Os monges reavaliaram a situação e concordaram que seria BEM mais sensato ficar ali fora, observando o Lorde, e sentaram para esperar. Os três ficaram tanto tempo parados perante o templo, que a maioria dos aldeões os esqueceu e retomou seus afazeres habituais, os guardas na guarita, mulheres e crianças em casa, alguns homens em casa, outros na praça, conversando e bebendo. Sesshomaru permanecia em pé, tão frio que parecia uma estátua (mto bela, tb kero uma assim), enquanto seus pensamentos novamente o absorviam.

_"Ela é apenas uma criança humana, o caminho mais à frente tornar-se-lhe-á insuportável. Será melhor, então, deixá-la aqui, nesta aldeia humana, onde os humanos podem cuidar dela e mantê-la a salvo até o meu regresso. Esperarei aqui até Jaken alcançar a aldeia. Sei que sem o carregamento não obterei êxito em minha busca. Até lá, Rin terá acordado e lhe direi para me esperar. Tenho um longo caminho pela frente..."_

O Lorde sentou-se, no aguardo de notícias de sua pequena protegida. Não sabia quanto teria que esperar, mas isso não importava, ainda teria uma eternidade para resolver seus problemas.


	3. Sensação de Adeus

**WOULD ANYONE DARE TO BLAME US?**

**Disclaimer:** Se a história e os personagens fossem meus, o protagonista seria Sesshomaru, assim como o título da história. Infelizmente eu só possuo a vontade...

_Olha, gente. Desculpa demorar tanto e não conseguir deixar ele muito longo... Eu juro que eu tentei... Mas minha criatividade não eh muito grande e minha paciência de escrever eh extremamente limitada._

**C.3 - Sensação de Adeus**

O sol parecia muito apressado em ascender, no firmamento. Mal despontara no horizonte, já se fazia quente e luminoso. A vida na aldeia recomeçava; pessoas pegavam enxadas e se dirigiam às lavouras; outras iam montar barracas na praça; crianças enchiam o ar de gritos alegres, correndo em todas as direções.

Dois monges despertavam agora de seus sonhos tidos na praça, em frente ao pequeno templo budista da vila. Junto a eles, uma notável figura permanecia estática, inexpressiva, como se fosse de pedra, com olhos cerrados.

- Será que dormiu? - o monge mais jovem perguntou a seu companheiro.

- Não creio... Ele é bem imponente, tem uma presença forte, não parece ser do tipo que relaxa em meio a humanos.

- Mas está tão quieto... Acho até que está sonhando, olha como sua expressão está suave!

- Não seja estúpido! Youkais não sonham. Deve estar querendo nos enganar.

- Mas... Acho que está dormindo mesmo... - o jovem começava a se aproximar do Taiyoukai, examinando-o bem de perto - Seu organismo parece lento...

- Não seja tolo! Afaste-se antes que ele te mate!

"Nossa! Como é bonito... Esses cabelos... Prateados... Parecem tão... Macios..." Inconscientemente, o jovem monge se aproximava, erguendo a mão para tocar as madeixas do Lorde.

- Seu idi... - Tentou, em vão, dizer o mais velho.

Sesshomaru semi-abriu os olhos dourados, lançando-os cruelmente sobre o monge, após constatar que ele passava dos limites do atrevimento. Muita ousadia chegar um humano imundo tão próximo a este Sesshomaru.

- Aaaaahhhh! - Gritou o jovem assim que viu as pepitas faiscarem, e recuou velozmente, coração acelerado, para perto do outro monge.

- Viu? Eu disse que ele estava acordado! - Bradou o mais velho.

- Mas, mas... - o jovem olhou novamente o Taiyoukai, encontrando-o novamente de olhos fechados - ele parece ainda estar dormindo... Ele...

O Lorde lançou-lhes um gélido olhar, pelo canto do olho, demonstrando um pouco do seu profundo desprezo por essa raça estúpida e fraca.

- Inúteis. - Disse friamente o "senhor do gelo" ao fechar novamente os olhos. Sim, humanos são completamente inúteis.

Então a Sacerdotisa saiu do templo, semblante sério, andando vagarosamente até o Taiyoukai, que elegantemente levantou-se e se adiantou a ela, encarando-a.

- A menina ainda está um pouco fraca, mas vai ficar bem. Ela está dormindo agora e eu aconselho a deixá-la repousar por mais um dia...

- Que seja. - Diz ele, virando-lhe as costas e dirigindo-se ao portão.

- Lorde... Sesshomaru, não é? - Ele para ao ouvir e a olha por cima do ombro. - Imaginei... A menina te chama em seus delírios...

- Onde quer chegar? - Ele volta para a Miko.

- Bom... Ela parece gostar muito de você. Eu imagino que tipo de relação uma criança humana poderia ter com o Lorde das Terras Ocidentais (eh gente... parece que eu me enganei anteriormente... ele eh senhor do Oeste, nam do Leste...). - Como ele permaneceu em silêncio impassível, ela adicionou - Ouvi dizer que o Lorde Sesshomaru não suportava os seres humanos e mesmo os youkais pequenos, por que, eu me pergunto, Ele traria uma humana, às portas da adolescência, adoecida a uma aldeia humana? E o mais intrigante: por que ela clama Seu nome em seus tormentos, se Ele deveria ser a causa deles?

- O que eu faço não é de sua conta.

- Mas o que você faz com uma criança humana é, sim, de minha conta.

A conversa é interrompida quando gritos vindos do portão indicam a aproximação de youkais. Sesshomaru olha para o portão e fareja... Sim. Seu servo desengonçado finalmente o alcançara. Com seu precioso carregamento poderia continuar sua jornada. Sem dizer uma só palavra ou mesmo olhar para a Miko ele partiu, aos saltos, para a estrada deserta.

- Ssssesshomaru-sssamaaa! - Gritou Jaken, com um enorme sorriso em seu rosto enrugado, quando seu Lorde parou em sua frente.

Mas o Taiyoukai apenas o olhou com frieza e retomou sua jornada, em busca de algo importante, fazendo com que o pequeno youkai desse pulos frenéticos, ao perceber que se distanciava, antes de seguí-lo. Nenhuma palavra foi dita pelo Mestre, mesmo sobre a garota que antes os acompanhava.

Enquanto sentia a energia sinistra do Lorde se afastar, a sacerdotisa se perguntava se ele teria partido para sempre ou se algum dia voltaria.

"Espero que não se esqueça de que ela é apenas humana... Se pretende voltar para ela, não demore muito, a vida dela é muito curta comparada à sua. E é também muito frágil, assim como seu coração."

Após quase duas horas, a pequena garota acorda, seu corpo todo moído da febre, e abre os olhos vagarosamente, deparando-se com um ambiente completamente estranho. Ela olha ao redor, olhos arregalados, enquanto tentava se lembrar como foi parar ali. É um cômodo pequeno, paredes de madeira, com um móvel a pouca distância do futon em que se encontrava. Sentia fortes cheiros de ervas e incensos. Sentou-se. Estava um pouco zonza, com muita sede e fome, e com um calor terrível.

- Então já acordou! - Pergunta docemente a Miko, com um sorriso nos lábios, ao afastar a cortina para entrar no quarto.

- ... - Sem dizer uma palavra, Rin olhou surpresa para ela e baixou a cabeça, olhando para o colo, enquanto suas mãos apertavam o cobertor.

- Deve estar cansada e com sede... Beba. - Disse, oferecendo uma cuia cheia de água à menina.

- O-obrigada... - Disse a pequena, ao receber a cuia, e fitou a água uns instantes (os olhos até brilharam) antes de beber.

- Está se sentindo melhor? - A sacerdotisa perguntou, obtendo como resposta um suave movimento afirmativo da cabeça da criança. - Meu nome é Mitsuki, e o seu?

- ... - A menina encarou um pouco a Miko, com olhos curiosos, mas terminou por esboçar um sorriso e dizer - Rin. Eu sou Rin. Prazer em conhecê-la, Mitsuki-sama.

- O prazer é todo meu, Rin-chan. Venha conhecer a aldeia. - Disse ao se levantar, estendendo a mão direita para a garota, que permaneceu um tempo olhando a mão à sua frente, imaginando se deveria confiar. Decidiu-se por aceitar a gentileza e foi conduzida até fora do templo.

A criança parou na porta do templo vasculhando com seus ávidos olhos toda a vizinhança, à procura de um certo semblante que infelizmente ali não estava. Então baixou a cabeça, a franja tapando-lhe os olhos. Sentia uma grande tristeza por não poder encontrar aquele a quem seguia, e essa tristeza era ainda maior por ela estar numa aldeia humana, onde certamente seu Lorde não apreciaria entrar.

- Por que eu estou aqui? - Perguntou quase sem voz.

- Bom... Isso é algo que eu gostaria que você me dissesse, Rin-chan. Mas posso te dizer que você foi trazida aqui ao anoitecer de ontem por um poderoso youkai. - Arriscou uma olhada de canto de olho para a menina, encontrando um rosto triste, observando-a atentamente. - Você deve ter tomado muito sol e ficou doente.

A meninna baixou a cabeça novamente e perguntou:

- E... O-onde ele está?

- Ele partiu hoje bem cedo... Junto com outros youkais que chegaram pela manhã.

- Ele... Deixou Rin aqui? N-não vai mais... v-voltar? - Sussurrou, aos soluços, a pobre menina, sem erguer a cabeça.

- Minha querida, eu não sei. Ele não disse... - Disse docemente a Miko, ajoelhando e suspendendo o queixo da menina com o indicador. - Não precisa chorar, eu vou cuidar de você.

A sacerdotisa abraçou a garotinha, que continuava imóvel, chorando, tentando consolá-la. Rin havia sido deixada novamente. Talvez fosse melhor ter sido devorada pelos lobos, há cinco anos.

"Não! Eu sou muito grata por poder ter estado a seu lado esses anos. Sou muito feliz pela oportunidade de conhecer e acompanhá-lo. Se me tornei um fardo para ele, nada mais justo do que ele me deixar. Se ele me deixou nessa aldeia, então eu vou viver aqui. E nunca vou esquecê-lo, nunca."

Os dias vagarosamente foram passando, enquanto "nossa" pequena Rin contava sobre seu passado e sua "relação" com seu Lorde à sacerdotisa que a abrigou e ia se acostumando à vida naquela aldeia, colher ervas e flores pela manhã, brincar na praça pela tarde e se abrigar a um colo quentinho de noite. Era uma vida gostosa, mas não se sentia completa sem ver aqueles olhos dourados ou os cabelos prateados que só seu mestre tinha. E foi numa dessas tardes, ela brincando na praça com as crianças, que ele apareceu, seis dias após sua partida.

A viagem do Taiyoukai fora quase em vão. Não concluíra seus objetivos e nem precisou do pesado carregamento. Mas teve uma resposta. Uma forma concreta de regenerar o braço que aquele desgraçado hanyou arrancou. Ele iria até o fim do mundo se fosse necessário. Mas a busca seria muito traiçoeira, não poderia levar a criança humana e nem tinha tempo de procurar outro refúgio para ela. Estava decidido a deixá-la naquela mesma aldeia até seu regresso, mas garantiria que ela fosse bem tratada. Aquele carregamento já não lhe era útil e seria mais que suficiente para abastecê-la por alguns anos. Também não precisaria do dragão, deixá-lo-ia acompanhando Rin, ela iria gostar. Jaken que decidisse se o seguiria ou não, como se ele não preferisse seguir o mestre. Os três alcançaram a aldeia no meio da tarde, causando tumulto no portão: ninguém parecia feliz em deixar um grupo de youkais entrar, mas também ninguém ousava ficar no caminho do Taiyoikai.

Ele adentrou a aldeia em direção ao templo, mas, ao ver as crianças na praça, ele parou. Ele a farejou ali, e seu olhos, nervosos, mas inexpressivos, correram a praça até se depararem com um par de olhos castanhos com brilho intenso. Sim. Uma menina se levantou com o mais brilhante olhar que ele já vira. E eles ficaram assim, se encarando, por uns 5 segundos, e ela correu em direção a ele, gritando:

- Sesshomaru-samaaa... - Estava agarrada à cauda (ou q quer q seja akela coisa fluffy) dele quando terminou de gritar, o rosto afundado nos pelos macios e quentes.

- Rin. - A voz do Lorde foi áspera, obviamente incomodado com o comportamento da criança.

- Ah. - Disse ela, largando o felpudo prolongamento dele, rosto corado de vergonha, e olhou para o chão. - Gomen.

Ele então olhou para a Miko, que estava a poucos passos, e dirigiu-se a ela.

- Sacerdotisa. - Disse quando parou à frente dela. - Quero que cuide dela. - E olhando para trás. - Jaken.

O youkai verde foi correndo, puxando as rédeas do dragão, até o lombo deste estar na frente da Miko.

- Este carregamento pagará o tempo em que estiver sob sua guarda. - Disse, abrindo uma das bolsas no animal, mostrando seu precioso conteúdo.

- ... Sesshomaru-sama? - Pergunta a menina, lançando ao mestre olhos lacrimosos.

- Quero que permaneça nesta aldeia até meu regresso. - O Taiyoukai permanecia sério, olhando-a nos olhos, aguardando sua resposta.

- Sesshomaru-sama volta para Rin?

- Acaso não confias neste Sesshomaru? - Arqueou uma sobrancelha. - Se digo...

- Estarei esperando! - Rin deu o seu melhor sorriso. Sim, ele voltaria para ela, estava feliz em saber. Mas ainda assim umas lágrimas escaparam-lhe dos olhos fechados, traçando linhas curvas em seu rosto.

Então o Lorde virou-lhes as costas e seguiu para a saída.

- Jaken-sama também fica? - Perguntou a garota.

- Não! Eu jamaiss ficaria nessssa aldeia de humanosss essstúpidos! - Respondeu o pequeno youkai verde, erguendo altivamente o queixo. Mas foi desconcertado por um abraço.

- Então até mais, Jaken-sama!

- Ow... Até maiss pequena Rin. - Disse ele, jah livre dos braços dela. - Vou ssentir ssua falta...

- Ah! É melhor se apressar! - Ela apontava em direção ao Taiyoukai, que ia longe. - Vai ficar para trás!

- Sssssesshomaru-sssamaaaaa! Esssspere por miiiim! - Gritou o homenzinho verde, agitando freneticamente os bracinhos. Pegou o bastão de 2 cabeças, que caíra com o abraço, e correu o mais que pode, até sumir de vista, como seu mestre.

A garota ficou ainda olhando um tempo para os portões, imaginando seu Lorde caminhando sob o sol. Tinha um sorriso sereno nos lábios, até imaginar o pequeno youkai correndo atrás do mestre, que desencadeou-lhe uma gargalhada. Enquanto isso, a sacerdotisa abria as bolsas no lombo do youkai dragão para avaliar o carregamento: sedas finíssimas, jóias diversas, linhas de pura seda ou ouro, moedas e barras de ouro, pedras preciosas... E olhou para a menina, que vinha sorridente em sua direção.

- Onde vamos deixar An-Un? - Mas a Miko permanecia parada a admirá-la, com a mão sobre a última bolsa que fechou. - O que foi Mitsuki-sama?

- Ele... O carregamento que ele deixou... - Olhou para as bolsas antes de continuar. - Sustentaria uma princesa... Por pelo menos 10 anos.

O sorriso sumiu do rosto da menina.

- D-dez anos?

- Ele prometeu voltar, mas... Pode levar... Muito tempo.

Rin baixou a cabeça, triste. Ele a deixaria por muito tempo naquela aldeia. Ela não voltaria a vê-lo tão cedo. Mas... Ele prometeu voltar. Sim, seu mestre sempre cumpria a palavra. Mesmo que levasse muito tempo, ele voltaria para Rin. Com esse pensamento, ela ousou arquear os lábios num sorriso, mas sem levantar a cabeça, tomou as rédeas do dragão e caminhou em direção ao templo. Seriam os dez anos mais longos de sua vida, mas ela o obedeceria.

- Estarei esperando, Sesshomaru-sama. - Ergueu a cabeça. - Ansiosamente.

_Muito obrigada a todas (os) pelas Reviews, apesar d o ultimo capitulo nam ter recebido quase nada... Eu realmente agradeceria se vcs comentassem._

_Obrigada pela atenção e paciência!_


End file.
